A SOLAS
by HOLiC Chan
Summary: Si supieras lo que siento por ti, tal ves me odiarias más.  ¿Que puede Hacer Doumeki mientras esta solo en casa durante una noche lluviosa?.    DouXwata    /Oneshot Lemon./


Konbawa Tomodachis! Aquí HOLiC-Chan trayendo nuevas -- historias 8D. Esta vez es Un Oneshot Douwata de xxxHOLiC. 

ADVERTENCIAS: Lemon, y fuertecito diría yo. Además como suponeis, este Fanfic es de temática Yaoi {Chico con Chico O:}, sin no gustan de esto, salgan huyendo de aquí ahora mismo.

DISCLAIMER: Ni xxxHOLiC, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (Que desgracia DX), son de mis amoradas CLAMP, así que no como de esto XD.

**

* * *

****A SOLAS.**

La luna iluminaba el cielo como pocas veces lo hacía durante el año, después de todo, era luna llena. A lo largo de la desierta calle, se escuchaban solo los pasos de un ojiazul, que corría a toda prisa en medio del asfalto. Esa tarde para su desgracia, Himawari-Chan, si, la misma chica de esa adorable sonrisa y culpable de todas sus penas (Siendo exagerados), le había pedido algo, una especie de favor, su peor idea ese día quizás, le encargó que entregara algo, a alguien, y que molestia, pero solo lo haría por ver a Himawari Kunogi (La mujer de sus sueños) Feliz.

Había comenzado a lloviznar un poco, una persona sentada en el suelo, vestido con un Kimono japonés tradicional, en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando soñando, recordando, sufriendo.

Doumeki Shizuka, un estudiante de instituto ,miembro del club de arquería, dueño de una gran propiedad, un chico constantemente asediado por las chicas (Y uno que otro chico) al parecer como cualquier otro, , al parecer como cualquier otra persona,, pero no, nada en su vida era normal, en su mente podía recordar todos los momentos felices que había vivido desde que conoció a esa persona. Pero más que felicidad, tristeza y sacrificio y sin embargo; el seguía ahí.

Ese chico de lentes, tan gritón, ruidoso y odioso, que lo volvía loco, sin embargo, no podía entender, porque, porque era tan adicto a esa persona.

_**-¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?-**_

Watanuki, nunca, ni una sola vez desde que se conocían, le había de mostrado alguna muestra de cariño, nada, solo se la pasaba gritando, haciendo berrinches y tratando de alejarlo de el y esa chica de la sonrisa bonita, Kunogi.

_**-¿Por qué no permites que me acerque a ti?-**_

Aunque siempre tenía una contestación para los desplantes de Kimihiro, en el fondo le dolía mucho que tratara de humillarlo cada vez que podía, el hecho de que le odiara sin motivo, o la simple razón de que no era un chico normal...

¿No era esa una razón lo suficientemente válida, para alejarse de una persona como Watanuki Kimihiro?

_**-¿Por qué soy adicto a tu desprecio?-**_

Todos los sacrificios que Shizuka hacía por Kimihiro, siempre ayudándolo, siempre cuidando de el; No podía olvidar todas las veces que salvó la vida de ese insensato Ojiazul: como aquella vez, que la Tal Jorougumo, había robado la visión del ojo de Watanuki, no pudo soportar que por su culpa, su "Amigo" se quedara sin su ojo derecho, o aquella vez que casi se desangra para poder salvar la vida de sea persona, sin importar que este no le diera ni las gracias (Y más bien se pusiera a gritar como loco, al saber que ahora compartían la misma sangre), o esa vez que ese monstruo le había roto el brazo, por evitar que Kimihiro cayera de la azotea del instituto, y saliera lastimado por culpa de Kunogi y sus ideas extrañas.

Todo eso, todas las heridas corporales y espirituales, no servían de nada.

_**-¿Por qué no agradeces todo lo que hago por ti, si lo hago con amor?-**_

Quizá Watanuki, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que sentía el, cuando estaban juntos. (Bueno con su mirada tan poco expresiva, nadie sospecharía O:)

Recordaba las palabras de Yuuko, aquella vez que hablaron, sobre lo que el sentía por el joven azabache, "No te preocupes, solo confía en el futuro", nunca olvidaría esas palabras, pero tal ves, esperar sería un precio demasiado alto.

Giró un poco la vista, y tomó un par de prendas que estaban sobre su cama, una camisa y unos pantalones del uniforme del instituto, eran los mismos que Kimihiro había usado la vez que fueron a salvar la hortensia, esa vez que se quedó a dormir con el, en esa habitación, aunque lo echó del cuarto y lo hizo dormir en el suelo gritándole que no debía violar su intimidad y que era un mal anfitrión, el solo hecho de saber que había dormido junto a el (Relativamente), lo hacia feliz.

Agradecía aquella coincidencia de la vida, que Justo ese día por las rarezas de Yuuko, el hubiera olvidado su ropa en su templo, desde entonces la tenia junto a el, ni siquiera la lavó, ni una sola vez, poder sentir el aroma de esa persona, poder sentirlo aunque poco, sentirlo cerca.

_**-Al menos en mis pensamientos, estas conmigo.-**_

**-Watanuki...-**Murmuró mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama y tomaba las prendas en sus manos.

**-Si supieras lo que siento por ti, tal vez me odiarías más-** esas palabras le dolían, pero eso parecía ser la única y cruel verdad.

Abrazó las prendas del ojiazul con toda su fuerza contra su cuerpo, apretaba los ojos, una lágrima escurría por su morena mejilla, quería sentir que de verdad el estaba con el, que no era solo una loca fantasía de su retorcida mente. Se lo imaginaba ahí, frente a el, como aquella vez, mojado, con la camisa y los pantalones pegados a su cuerpo por toda el agua de la lluvia de esa tarde.

Lo imaginaba, pidiendo sus besos, su cuerpo y su amor. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, cuando sintió como su miembro se ponía un poco tieso, con esa clase de pensamientos mal sanos, pero no podía ocultarlo, al menos en la intimidad de su enorme y frio templo, en la soledad de su habitación y de la noche, no podía evadir más esa sensación, debía descargarse y ese era el momento.

_**-La lluvia será la única cómplice de lo que siento por ti.-**_

Metió su mano suavemente por debajo de la abertura del kimono que llevaba puesto, y por encima de los bóxers, comenzó a masajear su erecto miembro con suavidad. Sin darse cuenta tiró su preciado tesoro al suelo.

**-Mmhh...-** Un ligero suspiro se escapó de su boca, se sentía tan bien, que no dudó más y se bajó por completo los bóxers y comenzó a darse un masaje a si mismo ahora con toda libertad.

Un ligero rubor cubrió su cara al ver lo enorme y largo que era su miembro, pero ya no podía parar por vergonzoso que fuera, se quedó quieto un momento, y se quitó el kimono, que llevaba puesto, dejando ver su atlética figura por completo. Desnudo se sintió con un poco más libre. Dirigió dos de sus dedos hacia su boca y los mojó un poco, para luego llevarlos hacia sus pezones endurecidos, con suavidad los masajeaba y los pellizcaba con las uñas.

**-Anng...-** Gemía ansiosamente. Continuó con esa práctica, cada vez mas fuerte, aunque sus pezones comenzaban a sangrar un poco no se detuvo, hasta hacer que todo su pecho quedara rojo por la brutalidad con la que lo había tratado.

Se detuvo e hizo una mueca de dolor, sin embargo ya no importaban cosas como esas, ahora debía saciarse, saciar todo lo que había reprimido tanto tiempo, y que lo atormentaba como espadas enterradas en su espalda, atravesándolo y causándole dolor.

_**-Ya no importa nada, solo debo hacerlo, porque así lo decidí.-**_

De nuevo llevó sus dedos hacia su húmeda cavidad bucal, recorrió sus labios con las yemas y los humedeció otra vez, pero esta vez llevando su mano hacia su entrada. Metió un dedo, dos, y comenzó a darse un ligero masaje, penetrándose a si mismo, mientras se masturbaba con la otra mano.

**-Argh...- Duele-** balbuceó, mientras metía el tercer y el cuarto dedo hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien, pensar en su Watanuki, al natural, entregado a el, sin duda un sueño fugaz, pero no podía dejar de volverse loco al imaginar tal cosa.

_**-Si estuvieras aquí, no me sentiría tan culpable por hacer esto.-**_

**-Aaaahh...-** Gemía, su ronca voz, ahora mas ahogada por el placer y el dolor que sentía en ese instante. Sacó sus dedos y se recostó completamente sobre la fina sabana, y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo con el que masturbaba su miembro, cada vez más rápido y con mayor fuerza. Cada vez que subía y bajaba su mano, era más rápido, más excitante.

**-Aaarghh...Ki...Kimihiro-** No pudo más y se corrió, Sintió una enorme oleada de placer, como si flotase en el aire, Arqueó un poco el cuerpo, sintió caliente la mano, la entrepierna y el vientre, y de reojo pudo ver todo su abdomen manchado de blanco.

Dirigió su mano hacia su boca y lamió todo el espeso líquido que escurría de esta.

**-Kimihiro Watanuki, yo, yo te amo tanto.-** Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de quedarse dormido, así, completamente desnudo y sudado, manchado por el fruto del placer.

_**-No importa si me odias, nunca te dejaré.-**_

Al otro lado de la habitación, una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de cierto pelinegro, que había visitado el templo de Doumeki, por casualidad, por entregar lo que le habían encomendado, por lo inevitable de la vida, por Cualquier razón, y sin querer había presenciado todo. Esas palabras, la desesperación, los actos del moreno, todo eso lo había herido, y le había hecho comprender, que era una mala persona.

**-Eres un verdadero Idiota.-** Pronunció mientras se secaba las mejillas con un pequeño pañuelo y se retiraba del lugar, después de todo podía entrar cuando quisiera.

Aunque ahora, las cosas definitivamente cambiarán.

* * *

:O ¿Que tal? Les a gustado aunque sea un poquito?, Pues a mi sí XD. Tal vez solo a mi me gusten mis perversiones XD. Emm pues aclaro: tal ves Shizuka se comportó Muy, Muy Uke en la historia, pero es lo que piensa u/ú y con tal de poner mas lemon (Risa malvada). Espero les guste y no me maten por escribir estas locuras :3. Los veo en mis otras historias, y por lo que más quieran Dejen un Review u/ú. Matta ne! 


End file.
